


Midnight meeting

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: He wasn't sure who the letter was from but he had to go.Shall I do more, please comment.
Kudos: 7





	1. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkness

Carson Beckett stood at his desk, looking the letter over and wondering who would be so brave to send such a request. He wasn't very secure in his sexuality and he hadn't had sex in three years, since he came here.

The letter gave him butterflies, excitement and nerves all at once. It said:

'When you walk along the halls, I see you.

When you eat alone at lunch, I see you.

When you save our people's lives, I see you.

It's what makes me want you.

Come alone to pier A tonight at midnight.' 

So this was why he was heading to pier A, after a refreshing shower and changing into his worn jeans and T-shirt.

It was dark and he stepped over to the railing, as he took a deep steadying breath.

Two arms wrapped round him, a pair of lips on his neck and he leant back against the man.

He wasn't much bigger then him, a marine definately and his fingers were nimble. They disappeared under his t-shirt, tweaking his nipples and he groaned. Then he was on the floor, where a blanket had been laid.

The man was nipping at his chest, as his t-shirt was removed and he was straddled. 

Carson felt the hard nips, the confident tongue over every part of his chest and torso. Then the hand was on his fly, paused as if asking for permission. 

"Aye more" he moaned 

His fly and button was opened, as the clothes were stripped off in one tug and he lay naked. The fully dressed man lay between his thighs, lubing him up and playing with his already hard erect cock. 

He heard a fly open and then he felt a large pressure at his hole. What was he doing, he had never done this before and panicked .

A pair of lips touched his, the tongue invading his mouth and then he felt a bite to his neck. It didn't hurt but caused him to buck up and the man slid inside him in one strong movement.

Carson lay surprised at how good it felt, having another man deep in side of him. Then the man began moving, as he was pulled into his lap and the thrusts became harder and deeper. 

When Carson came loudly, the man withdrew and pulled up his trousers. The mystery man disappeared into the darkness and he lay used and happy on the floor. 

"Wow" mumbled Carson, as he secretly hoped that would happen again one day soon.


	2. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinning like a Cheshire cat

Carson had gone back to his quarters and lay in a warm bath, closing his eyes and humming. The hands on him, the firm kisses and the last few thrusts that had unravelled him. He stroked his already erect cock, as he felt something flutter inside.

"Bloody hell" he groaned, as he came loudly and shook his head.

It was time for a cool shower and sleep, before he was too tired to do anything tomorrow. 

When Carson opened his eyes, he knew it was late and he jumped up and saw it was almost 9 o clock.

The meeting with Elisabeth and the heads of each department, was meeting now.

He rushed along the corridor, trying to brush down his hair with his hand and failing. He got to the door, slid into the room and sat down with a slight squeak of the chair. 

Elisabeth turned to him questionably, then carried on and he felt everyone's eyes on him. 10 minutes later, he was trying to concentrate and drink a cup of coffee to keep awake, grimacing at the taste.

"So that just about wraps up the changes" said Elisabeth, "see you all in a couple of weeks."

Everyone had left but John and Rodney, as he went over.

"Apologies Elisabeth, I slept through mae alarm."

"You ok Carson, you seem distracted and you drank coffee this morning."

"Late night" he mumbled, feeling his face heat up

"I will send you a copy of the minutes" she said, as he left followed by Rodney 

"So why are you really late?" asked Rodney, as they walked 

"I slept in" he said 

"Well you weren't in the infirmary, I checked so..."

"I met someone ok, keep it to yourself"

"Well I guessed that, with that hickey on your neck."

Carson touched his neck, as he grinned looked into the mirrored panel. The mark was over his collar bone and was a light purple colour, he could see the teeth marks. 

"HM" he said, as he grinned and kept going.

"So details, who is she?"

"I donae know, we met on a dark pier and I wanae do it again"

Rodney took his arm and stopped him suddenly.

"You don't know, what do you mean you don't know?"

"I got a note asking mae ta meet there and I want along, ta ave the most amazing sex in three years. Actually the first sex in three years and Rodney, it wasnae a woman."

Rodney stared at his friend in shock, his shy friend was grinning like a Cheshire cat and he had no idea what to say for the first time in his life.


	3. Fishing with the Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day trip

Carson couldn't help the skip in his step for the next few weeks, he should have just accepted some of the dates he recieved on a regular basis. Though once he got to a month, he wandered if he'd done something wrong or if he was just a notch on someone's bedpost. Or maybe a dare, maybe he was the laughing stock of the military on Atlantis. 

He felt paranoid as he sat at lunch times, seeing if anyone turned his way but they never did. 

"Carson, Carson" said a voice, as he looked up to see his cup overflowing with tea he was pouring from the pot.

"Bloody hell" he muttered, pouring some back in the teapot 

You ok Dr Beckett?" asked the Major, warily 

"Aye lad, donae youse worry. What are youse planning on ya day off."

"I will proberly paint Doc and you?"

"I was fishing but Rodney cancelled, I guess I can do what I do best and go ta work."

Evan looked at him in concern and then smiled.

"I'll come fishing, though you will have to teach me."

Carson looked up at Evan, wondering if he was joking but he wasn't. 

"I thought youse wanted to paint Major?" 

"I can do both, I will get a jumper and we can go to the mainland. We can make a day of it, how does that sound?"

"Aye tha sounds great."

"I will get the rest sorted, you just bring the fishing stuff. See you in an hour, in the jumper bay."

Carson watched the Major leave and sat drinking his tea and then returned his tray. He grabbed some sandwiches, drinks and fruit, packing them into a brown bag and leaving the canteen. 

When he entered the jumper bay, the Major was loading some boxes in and came over to help with the fishing stuff. 

"Ready do you want to fly?" asked the Major, as Carson sat in the passenger seat 

"Tha's jus like aving a chauffeur and driving Major" he smirked 

"I call you Carson, you call me Evan right?" Evan smirked 

"Ok" Carson agreed 

The trip over was great, until the engine stalled and Evan had to glide onto the shore . He landed with a slight bump but other wise all was fine.

"Nice landing" said Carson, "we should report in."

Evan called Atlantis and got nothing but static, as he looked confused. 

"I can't get through at the moment, I will try later. I said I would call midday to check in anyway, with the Colonel."

They found a spot on the beach, set up the rods on some rocks and an area on the sand. Carson spent an hour teaching Evan the basics and then they were catching fish and taking pictures. 

"Time for lunch" said Carson, bringing over the paper bag and Evan brought out a small wicker picnic basket. 

"Think we both had the same idea" smirked Evan 

They sat eating the sandwiches, as Evan opened the basket. He put some fruit into 2 bowls and found spoons. 

"It's missing one more thing" said Evan, as he poured chocolate sauce over them and Carson grinned. 

"This is so naughty but nice" said Carson, taking the last spoon and closing his eyes savouring the taste

He lay down, his hands behind his head as he grinned. He ran his tongue over his lips, removing the remaining chocolate on his lips and Evan watched him laughing.

"Guess you like chocolate Carson"

"It's mae worse enemy, it's why I am so oot of shape."

"You aren't that bad, I have seen worse."

Carson sighed and Evan took out his book, as he began sketching. He watched the doctor relax, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He called Atlantis and still could not get through, as he felt concerned. He went for a walk along the shore, when he heard a loud explosion. He could see Atlantis in the distance and smoke and then a second explosion that was louder.

Were they under attack, he wasn't sure? He went to the jumper and did a scan and looked around the circuit board.

If Dr McKay was here he would get this working, as he cursed inwardly and slid under the console. He scanned the wires, attaching the tablet and chucking it to the side after a few minutes.

"Evan are you ok?" asked Carson, coming in 

"I heard explosions from Atlantis, I can't get hold of anyone and I can't fix this stupid jumper."

"Where is Rodney when we need him?" he smirked, picking up the tablet and checking the systems. WDe only need to get to Atlantis, I could do a temporary job. Rodney always talks about these damn things, I may have picked up a little."

They loaded the jumper and Carson pulled out wires and connected things. 

"Don't electrocute yourself doc"

"I'll try not to, try that."

The engine started, as Evan tried the radio.

"Doesn't work, let's just fly and hope we get there in one piece" said Evan 

They flew back over the ocean, a couple of sparks flew as they neared and Evan landed with a bump on the pier. 

"Fire" said Carson, jumping up and taking the fire extinguisher.

He sprayed it over the console, as the fire flared up and Evan pulled Carson to the exit. There was a burst of flames and they dove to the floor, as there was running footsteps 


	4. Kisses in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson has several more meetings with his mystery man

Carson and Evan watched, as Rodney and John entered the jumper. They appeared minutes later, as Rodney shook his head.

"Who the hell overloaded the circuits and caused the fire?"

"Sorry Rodney, it was mae."

"You can't even change a tire, what would even..." Rodney began

"We heard the explosions and thought Atlantis was under attack. Our radio didn't work, what happened?" asked Carson 

"There was an explosion in the infirmary" muttered Rodney 

"An explosion" said Carson, as he hurried along the pier as the others followed. 

"Yes Carson stop, the infirmary is out of bounds. We are still pulling people out the rubble, it's not safe" said John, holding his arm firmly

"Was any of my staff injured? he asked, shaking him off 

"Dr Cole was killed in the blast and Dr Biro is still missing, there were two nurses killed who were on duty too." 

Carson closed his eyes, looking in pain suddenly and shook his head. 

"It was mae shift, I swapped days wit Dr Cole so she could attend her date wit her fella last week."

"It's not your fault" said Rodney, as he was taken to the temporary infirmary. 

Carson entered and looked round, to see a load of his nurses looking after people. They saw him enter and came over, as he was pulled in a hug with 4 of his nurses.

"Youse are doin a good job lass's, get everyone treated and come see mae if youse need help."

"Doc" called a marine, as he came over carrying someone in his arms.

"Over here" he said, as he saw it was Dr Biro 

She had internal bleeding, broken ribs and had laboured breathing. He scanned her, as he knew he needed to operate. 

"I need to operate" he said, as a room was readied."

He worked for hours and nearly lost her twice, as he was finally finished. She was put on a ventilator and was due to be returned to earth, hopefully tomorrow.

Everyone was treated and was sent to their quarters and Carson sat alone, looking round the room. He took up a bag and began cleaning up, as he heard footsteps. 

"Hello" he called, as he looked over at the door.

He went into the small room, that was being used as his office and found a note. He picked it up and read it, as he flushed. 

It said:

'Go home, leave that to the morning. I will be in your room in an hour, to take care of you.'

He dropped the bag and headed to his quarters, as he showered and changed his bed. He put on boxers and slid into bed, sipping on a whisky.

There was a knock, as he opened the door and the lights went off. The figure approached him, the door locking behind and he knew the man must have the ATA gene. He heard a zip being undone and then boots and clothes being chucked in a tidy pile on the chair. He was straddled and the man kissed him gently, running his tongue along his lips and then pushing into his mouth. He moaned low, as the mystery man pushed his legs open and he could feel the hard erection against him.

His boxers were pulled off in one easy movement and he lay hard and ready for his mystery man. He felt a hand lubing him up, as his breath hitched and then he was sinking onto him slowly. He took his hips gently, giving him some extra support, as he began moving on and off. 

Carson stroked the man's strong thighs, his flat stomach and then turned it over, as he straddled him. Carson pushed the man's wrists over his head and began a firm, slow, deep thrusting motion. He moaned, trembled and Carson came inside him deeply. His mystery man cried out, taking a few deep breaths and pulling Carson's lips to his. 

"I so needed that" murmured Carson, "come see me more then once a month please."

The man pulled him onto his chest, stroking his hair and Carson drifted to sleep. 

Rodney headed over to Carson who was eating hungrily at breakfast, the grin on his face was back.

"Oh my god, you met him again didn't you" accused Rodney, in disbelief 

"No he came to my quarters" he said, as he sighed 

"You have it bad" said Rodney 

"Aye lad, I do."

Later that day Dr Biro was brought through on a stretcher, as Carson fixed the pipes securely and a doctor and 3 nurses stepped through. 

"Dr Fraiser she is stable but she needs somewhere to recover, I hope this is ok?"

"Yes it's fine, I am sorry to hear about Dr Cole. The SGC are trying to sort out someone else, though if they are unable to find anyone I have offered to come back."

"You'll be most welcome" said Carson, as she patted his arm gently.

"No you are welcome Carson" she grinned, as she went over and they pushed the stretcher through. 

Carson headed off and got to the old infirmary, as he looked round sadly and a tear ran down his cheek. He went into the office and to the desk, as he collected a few items. 

"Carson, you shouldn't be in here" said Evan 

" I had to collect a few things" he said, as he put the stuff in a box on his desk and went to the drawer.

He loaded a few more bits into the box and then turned to leave, as he saw Evan looking round shaking his head. 

"What caused it Carson?"

"We don't know, all we know is that there is not much left of the two scientists that were admitted. The bodies suggest they blew up from inside, that they exploded."

"Exploded" said Evan, "you all right Doc?"

"Shockingly yes, I think I owe youse a special thanks cause I would ave been here if youse hadn't had come fishing wit mae." 

"You can take me fishing again, I lost all my drawing stuff in the fire on the jumper." 

"Can youse give mae a hand wit this lot" he murmured 

"Course Carson"

They headed to his quarters with the boxes and Evan stopped at the door. 

"Come in, cup of tea" 

"Please" he said, sitting on the sofa and Carson brought over a rucksack and held it out to Evan. "My art stuff, how did..?"

"I grabbed it before I left the jumper, it was important to you."

"Did you look at it?" he asked, running a hand over the cover of his sketch book

"Course not lad, it's nae my business unless you want ta show mae."

"I want you to see but it stays our secret ok Carson. This is the real me and could end my career, if ever seen."

"Of course Evan, are youse sure youse want ta show mae."

"Yes I want to."

They sat drinking their tea, as Evan finished and Carson put the cups on the table. He came back, sitting next to him and Evan placed the book on his lap. 

Carson opened it slowly, as he looked through the pictures and nodded looking surprised. 

"These are very good Evan, the human body is not something that should be hidden away. Though I understand, you have all male models."

"I prefer to draw men, it's as simple as that."

"Mmm I see that"

"Always had plenty of volenteers to draw, woman are seen as beautiful but men aren't. Though these pictures, I try to bring out a man's inner beauty.

"Is that Ronan" asked Carson 

"Yup I was sat drawing and he came out to the pier, stripped off and went for a swim. He just sat there naked, as the sun set, I asked his permission and he told me to draw. I..."

He stopped at a page, as he blushed suddenly and Carson looked closely. It was of him on the beach in beach shorts, relaxed and smiling as he dozed. Carson looked at it closely, as he smiled at the picture. 

"You make everyone look so beautiful, you have talent"

"I believe that is partly down to who I am painting too" he said, his eyes on Carson who froze. "Sorry, I should go" 

Evan darted out the room, taking his stuff and Carson shook his head. He didn't know if he was imagining it at first but Evan had been flirting with him most the week. 

For the next week Carson's mystery man had visited every night, the sex was great. On the last day before his weekend off, he came back from shift to see petals round his quarters. The lights were off in the bedroom and a huge box of chocolates, sat on the table. He went over tasting one, then took another and headed into the room. 

Kisses traced a line down his neck, as he turned round and put the chocolate to his mystery man's mouth.

"Open up" smirked Carson, slowly feeding him the chocolate. 

He felt a warm mouth suck his fingers, then he pulled him into a soft kiss. There clothes fell to the floor and there groans and moans, filled the room. 

Carson snuggled into his lover, as he ran a hand over his face and hair. 

"I got you a present" said Carson, slipping a necklace round his neck and kissed him."I want to know who you are, I can keep a secret better then most people here."

The alarm suddenly sounded, as Carson's lights came on but his lover was already gone. He sighed, pulled on some clothes and rushed to the gate room.


	5. Chaos and quakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disaster unveils Carson's mystery man's identity but is it too late for a happy ending.

"PXR468 have just sent a call for help, they have had many small tremours and there village has collapsed. There is people trapped and if there is a big earthquake, a lot of people could die" said Dr Weir.

"Dr Fraiser set up the temporary medical wing on Atlantis" said Carson, "send for all the nurses."

"Yes Dr Beckett" she said, rushing off

"John, Rodney, Carson, Teyla, Ronan, you will join me on the planet" said Dr Weir. "Evan your team is to stay by the Stargate on the planet and get the people evacuated. Team 3 will be this side and team 4, to escort people to the medical wing and team 5 and 6 will be in the medical wing if needed."

Everyone got ready with the necessary equipment and stepped through the Stargate.

It was a mass of dust and people screaming, as they began getting people through that were scattered round the Stargate. Carson checked each person and sent them through, as Rodney took out the life sign detector. They set out a mat, putting any deceased on it and then began to move into the village.

That was when the next quake happened, as the people began to scream and they were all hurried towards the Stargate. It had to be closed down and redialed, as a load of people sat waiting. 

It took almost three hours and 3 tremours, as a man rushed over. 

"We must get out of here, the next one or two are going to be big" he said.

"Colonel" called the Major, as he rushed over. "The radios are no longer working with this interference."

"Any more life signs McKay?"

"Yes one building, where is this Mayor?"

He looked at it and paled

"It's the children's hall, you must help them"

John, Rodney, Evan and Carson rushed to the hall, to see Ronan, Teyla and Elisabeth with three of the local people. They were surrounded by a load of children, looking scared. They were standing looking at something on the floor, as the place began to shake.

"Get those children out of here Teyla, take Elisabeth and the Mayor" said John

"There is two more children inside" said Teyla 

"We will get them" said Carson, as he looked Evans way to see he was gone.

A pile of equipment was there and he saw him climb through the small gap.

"John, Evan has gone in." 

"Major get back here"John shouted over the shaking, as it stopped suddenly.

The floor began to pull apart all round them and he heard a loud crash from inside, as two children rushed out. They were crying and held onto Rodney, as he looked at the others pleadingly.

"Hey wee ones, where is the man who came ta save youse."

He fell down, sniffed the girl and Carson rushed over and John grabbed his arm. 

"Wait there, you can't go in there it..."

The building collapsed into the hole slightly, as Carson turned on John. 

"I am nae leaving him die John, he saved mae life and it's time ta return the favour."

Carson pulled from his grasp and slipped inside, heading along the corridors and to a room that had lost its floor. 

"Evan, Evan he shouted, looking round and peered into the crevice below.

It didn't look that deep, he could hear a crackling and he climbed out the house and onto the rock edge and it tumbled down the cliff in the opposite direction.

John peered over the edge, as Carson looked up.

"He wasn't there, I am going to look down on that flat area. It's the only place he could be, we need a jumper."

"Doc come back up, it's not safe."

"If he is injured, I need to be here."

"I will go" said Ronan, as he climbed down with a first aid kit over his shoulder.

Ronan and Carson climbed down, the cliff edge was slippery.

"Oh I am soo stopid, I canae do this"

"Not far Beckett, keep going we have 30 ft to go." 

Carson covered his head, frozen with fear and Ronan got down to him. He helped him the rest of the way, as Carson shook his head. 

"Sorry Ronan, I shouldnae have come. It didnae look tha far, I..."

"Doc I think you will be needed, I smell blood."

They rushed along to see pieces of the house, as he stopped and looked green. 

He turned and threw up, then rushed forward urgently. Evan lay on his back, on top of a very sharp rock, that had impaled him. Blood ran down the rock and he looked dead, as he touched his neck. 

"He's alive" said Carson, as he climbed up and Evan seemed to sink on deeper. 

He cried out in pain, as Carson took his hand gently.

"I am here Evan, it will be ok."

"Doc, leave me go" he gasped. 

"No you will be fine, all will be ok."

He scanned him and gestured for Ronan to come over. 

"I need your help Ronan, he can't slide any more onto the rock."

He found a ledge, stood on it and put his arms under Evan to support him.

"Right Doc all done, what's the plan?"

"I need to check his injuries and decide on a course of treatment."

"What do you need?" asked Rodney, rushing over and grimacing on seeing all the blood. 

"Travel x-ray and a lot of time, what do I have?"

"I can get the travel x-ray but not a load of time."

An x-ray was done and amazingly none of the main organs were punctured. His lungs were being squashed upwards and his breathing was uneven, as Carson put on a mask and sighed. 

"John I need a stretcher, your help and Rodney's too. A rope and some thick hoisting straps, I have an idea."

He set up a rope and the hoisting straps round Evan, along with the stretcher in two halves. As we lift, the stretcher parts need to be pushed together. Ronan you support him, as the jumper lifts and when he is secure let go. Rodney you and I will concentrate on getting the stretcher pushed carefully together, John to you are flying the jumper. Lower the stretcher onto the trolley, where we will wait till you land and we get out of here."

"We have 15 minutes at the most" said John, as he went to go and Evan took his arm.

Sorry Sir" he mumbled 

"I'll tell you off, once you are well Major" he said, patting his shoulder.

The plan was put into place, as Carson monitored his vitals and they moved the stretcher closer. Evan tried to move, grimacing in pain as he was lifted off and down to the trolley. Then the quake began, as the rocks began falling. It carried on and on, to he jumper was hit over and over with large boulders. Ronan cut the ropes, telling John to get out of there and he pushed Rodney, Carson and the stretcher into the cave ahead. Rocks and boulders collapsed all round them, as Carson covered Evans head and chest . 

Anyone got a torch" said Carson, as the shaking stopped.

A light switched on, as Rodney held a torch and they lifted the stretcher to the floor. 

"Evan, you still with us?" 

"Sorry, so sorry" he mumbled, grimacing

"You saved those kids, you're a hero" said Ronan 

"At least...least I..I die a hero" stuttered Evan, as his breathing was getting worse.

Carson cut his shirt open down the front and inserted a tube, releasing the air trapped in his chest. Evan's eyes remained closed, though his breathing got better.

Rodney and Ronan were trying to dig their way out, as Carson removed his tags so they didn't tangle in the pipes and wire. He untangled them and froze. He held a second necklace, as he shone the torch on it. Then he checked his neck and chest closely. 

"It can't be" murmured Carson, as he put them in his pocket and zipped them up. 

Ronan and Rodney sat with Carson, who was suddenly very quiet and detached. 

"You ok Carson?" asked Rodney 

"Fine, can we get out?"

"Not this way" said Ronan, "McKay and I will go explore."

They headed off, as Carson stroked Evan's hair and leant down kissing his forehead. 

"Hang on in there, my mystery man"


	6. Buried Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they escape in time?

Carson sat down, keeping his hand on Evan's chest to feel the stable heart beat. He looked the way Rodney and Ronan went, as the torch flickered and he snapped a couple of glow sticks rolling them round the cave. He switched off the torch, as he settled down to wait. He saw the light become dark, through a hole in the rocks and Evan was shivering. He took off his jacket, putting it over him and got the space blanket out the bag.

Evan was very wheezy and Carson looked concerned, when he heard footsteps and mumbling. 

"Ronan, Rodney" he called.

"Just me Carson" said Rodney, "Ronan managed to climb nearly 200ft up a straight wall. I sometimes think he is a human spider man, I...Is the Major ok?"

"I...he..." Carson's voice cracked and he put his head in his hands, to hide the tears that poured down his cheeks.

"Carson, hey it is going to be ok."

"It's nae ok Rodney, he is dying and I canae bloody save him." 

"Carson you can't save everyone" mumbled Evan, as he tried to move and Carson sat by him laying his head on his lap.

"Lay still, we canae have youse bleeding again."

"I am really dying" he said, looking at his hands and touching his neck. "You found the chain, you know it was me."

"Aye I do, I was falling for youse Evan?"

"As was I you, life is so unfair" said Evan, stroking his cheek gently 

"We need ta get oot here soon Evan love, you are becoming septic."

"I always thought I would die fighting" he murmured, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"You saved those kids, you are a good man" said Rodney, taking off his coat and making a pillow for Evan.

Carson stroked his hair, as Evan closed his eyes again drifting into unconsciousness. Carson turned to Rodney, sobbing into his shoulder and they sat watching his breaths slowing as each minute ticked by. 

The top of the rocks were suddenly blasted away, as dust fell in and a stretcher was lowered into the hole.

"Let's go" said Ronan, as he rushed over and lifted Evan on.

He did the straps and he was whisked up, as the harness dropped and they were hoisted into the jumper. 

Carson immediately loaded him up on medication, antibiotics, steroids and pain medication. He also started a drip and put him on a ventilator, his oxygen levels were very low. 

Dr Fraiser sent Carson to his quarters for a shower after his check and promised to update him on any changes. Evan had a big operation in roughly 8 hours and Carson had to rest first . He said he'd rest but he would stay on one of the infirmary beds, as he returned an hour later. 

The others were back in their quarters, as she watched Carson close his eyes and wrap the blanket over him. She sat by Evan taking notes and redoing the dressings, by right he should be dead. He may have not punctured any major organs but he had a serious infection that could kill him. Probably sepsis, he would likely not make it through the night. 

The first time he coded was 2 hours later, as Carson got there first and resuscitated him successfully. Then 2 hours later again, as he was got back by the skin of their teeth. 

"Carson we need to put him in an induced coma, his body can't take this stress."

"Yes ok" he said, as he looked through the file and came to a page.

He grimaced, as he pulled it out the file and tucked it into his pocket. 

Once he was under, Carson went back to bed and took out the paper reading it. It was a DNR and no extraordinary measures form, this would stop him getting any help he needed. It said if he was close to death with little hope of recovery, not to resuscitate him or connect him to machines. He was going to get better, he couldn't just leave him die.

The next morning he was readied for the operation and for six hours Dr Fraiser and Carson fixed the damage to his ribs, muscles, skin and lungs. The wound was flushed out, he was given blood through an IV and he was washed and changed into fresh scrubs . Carson clipped on his necklace, once he was back on the ward and hung his tags on the end of the bed. 

"How did it go?" asked John, as he came in 

"It was successful, it's up to him now."

"You disobeyed a direct order Doc, you have been temporarily removed from the team."

"I didnae expect anythin different John, I will keep youse updated."

"Ok, it's wierd because Evan told me he had signed a DNR and a no extraordinary measures form and this is what you are doing right?"

"I didnae see the form lad, I will have another look but John if we take away life support there is no chance for him."

John left as Carson went and sat by Evan, as he pulled out a book.

"I donae know what possessed you ta sign those forms Evan but I canae lose youse. It may be selfish but I love youse."


	7. Evan's recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson gets in trouble

Evan was recovering slowly, it had been 6 weeks since the accident. His body was weak and they planned to take him out of the coma any time.

Carson had been taken off the case 2 weeks ago, after he felt guilty and admitted what he had done. He was on room arrest for removing the DNR forms, from the file. When Evan awoke he would be told and his fate, would be in his hands. No one knew about their relationship and he wasn't sure if Rodney had caught on.

He sighed and lay on the bed, as there was a knock and Rodney shuffled in. He had a tray of dinner, as he looked at the breakfast and lunch still sat on the table. 

Rodney knew his friend was deeply depressed and he wasn't going to leave this happen any more. 

"That is it" said Rodney, pulling him up off the bed and to the door.

He was outside, the light blinded him and the guard turned to Rodney.

"Dr McKay, he is to stay here?"

"Radio the Colonel, I have his permission."

Rodney dragged Carson along the corridor and to his room, as he took him into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. 

"Get in and relax, the Colonel will be here in a minute and there may be an argument or two."

"You lied to the guard"

"Course I did, what you did was out of love not defiance, Evan is your mystery man isn't he?"

"How..?" he began 

"Genius remember, the way you were in the cave I knew. You did what I would have done, if I had loved someone that much and been some hopeless romantic."

"I want to see him, they stopped me..." he began, his voice cracking 

"Of course, let's..."

"McKay" shouted a voice, as John came in next door and he walked out the bathroom. 

"Shut it Colonel, this is my room so you will listen. Yes I broke him out and used your name, cause someone had to. He is our friend and you have him locked in his room, like some criminal. So he got too involved in helping his patient, it's only because he cares too much."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then sat on the chair sighing.

"How is he?" he asked 

"Awful, I am going to sneak him into the infirmary later. The least you can do is distract Dr Fraiser, so I can get him in."

"Ok I will distract her, 22:00hrs when everyone is in their quarters."

Carson heard Rodney and washed up, feeling happy for the first time in a while. He was going to see Evan, as he got up. His head spun and he slipped, smacking his head as he fell. 

Rodney heard a loud bang and rushed into the room, seeing Carson lying in a pool of blood. 

"Damn it" he said, "John get medical now"

Carson awoke, as he touched a bandage round his head and winced. 

"Hey Carson, how's the head?" asked Dr Weir, sitting by the bed. 

He turned away from her, staring out the window.

"I am sorry about this but you have broke the law, if the Major wants to sue you he can."

"He won't, we are friends and I made a decision based on I knew he wanted to live."

"Till he wakes, we can't clarify that but he has been taken off the sedatives so it may be anytime."

Carson turned to Dr Weir, as he closed his eyes. 

"Get oot, I thought we were friends but I didnae realise I was so wrong."

Dr Fraiser came in, as she looked between them. 

"Dr Weir you have to leave, Carson needs his rest."

"Fine Dr Beckett, how long will he be here he is under room arrest?" 

"At least a week, it's a nasty bang to the head."

She nodded and left, as Carson looked upset and Dr Fraiser came over.

"Level with me Carson, cause Evan is mumbling your name and it doesn't sound like you are just friends."

"Why ask if youse know already Janet, please for Evan's sake keep it ta ya self"

"Course I will Carson, how's your head?"

"Tired" he murmured, as she pulled the covers up and wrapped them round his shoulders.

"Sleep" she said, " I will leave you know if Evan awakes."

"Thank you Janet" 

On the third day Evan had still not woken and Carson was worried he had brain damage. John came in, to see Carson sat by him reading a book.

"Can I help you Colonel?" snapped Carson 

"Doc I am sorry about all this but..."

"Get out of here Colonel, just because I am here doesn't mean i need to be under guard."

He left, as Carson reopened the book and someone took his hand. 

"Carson?" murmured a voice, as he looked down at Evan smiling

"Hey sleeping beauty" said Dr Fraiser, as she came over 

He blushed, as she checked his tubes and Evan looked confused.

"Carson, why aren't you looking after me."

"I am...I am suspended" he said 

"For what?" he asked, trying to sit up and Carson and Dr Fraiser helped him sit up against the cushions. 

"I removed ya DNR forms from ya file, so we could treat youse without any boundaries."

"I don't care" he said, "what is this?"

His fingers brushed against the cut on his head and he swallowed. 

"They put him on room arrest" said Dr Fraiser, "took him off your case till you awoke."

"Why would..?" as he shook his head, then moved his legs over the edge of the bed and went to stand up. 

"Evan careful, you've been in a coma for 6 weeks" said Carson

"I nearly died and you get in trouble, for doing all you could do to save me."

"It is nothing , I..." 

Evan put a hand to his cheek, pulling him into a kiss and Dr Fraiser grinned. She turned and left, as she got to the office smiling. 


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love or duty

"Dr Weir, Evan is awake and I have told him everything that happened. He does not care that Carson took out that DNR form, he actually insists he told Carson he wanted to change his choices but had not got round to it. He asks that Carson be reinstated and takeover his case again, do I get the go ahead?"

"I will come see him now" she said, as they came out the office. 

Carson and Evan sat together, talking and laughing. The door opened, as John and Rodney came in too and everyone sat on a chair. 

"This is all in confidence and doesn't leave the room but I think you all should be here" said Dr Fraiser 

"This sounds serious" said Rodney

"For some yes" said Evan, though I have to thank you Dr Mckay for supporting Carson when the others didn't. I asked you all here, to say something that could end my career and my time on Atlantis."

"You are leaving?" asked John 

"Yes Colonel, I believe I will have no choice. For a while now Carson and I have been meeting up, it's how he knew I didn't want to die because we fell in love."

"Great" said Rodney, "no more sneaking around then?"

"No we won't hide it" said Carson 

Dr Fraiser smiled and Dr Weir looked between them.

"I am sorry Carson, if I had known I wouldn't have..."

"It wasn't my place" said Carson.

John looked between them, as he stroked his chin thoughtfully and sighed.

"You want to leave Major? asked John 

"No but..."

"Then you are on paperwork till you can walk again and Elisabeth you need to push through DADT legislation on Atlantis."

"You mean I can stay" said Evan 

"If you go so does Carson and you are both important to the mission" said John. " I need someone I can trust to do all this paperwork and follow orders. Carson's wraith formula is nearly complete and we all work well together"

"Tha is good Evan" grinned Carson 

"It still does not excuse the way you were treated" he grumbled, stroking his cheek 

"How about a couple of weeks of paid leave on earth" said Elisabeth 

"We could go fishing" smiled Carson 

48 hours they were by the Stargate, Evan legs were weak and he had to use a wheelchair. He begrudgingly accepted, his side was healing slowly and he was still in a lot of pain. 

"We will work on this DADT" said John, as Evan nodded 

"You can also work on telling me off, for disobeying your order" grinned Evan

"That is easy, once back at work you will be in charge of Dr Kavanagh's team when he carries out repairs"

"That is a bit mean Shepherd" said Rodney 

Everyone laughed.

They stepped through, Carson pushing Evan's chair and a marine carrying their two cases.

"So how did this all start?" asked John 

"With a poem and a midnight meeting" said Rodney, "let's go grab lunch and I will tell you the story."

THE END


End file.
